Mobile trash and refuse systems are known in the art and are generally used to collect large amounts of garbage or refuse from commercial or residential buildings. With some of these services, there is a cost to the building owners which generally is based on the weight of the trash or refuse being collected.
In many cases, the cost for this service is based on a flat monthly fee or set fee per removal. Therefore, regardless of the weight of the trash bin and contents being removed, the owner is charged the same amount. This is quite unfair if an owner is throwing away large items which are lightweight and is charged the same amount as an owner who has a similar sized item which weighs more. This is especially less reasonable when the trash or refuse is simply shredded documents since paper is lightweight. In this manner, owners may find alternatively methods to dispose of their garbage.
Rather than being charged a predetermined fee, it would be more beneficial for removal companies to have a garbage or refuse removal system which includes a way to measure the weight of the garbage or refuse being removed so that owners are charged by weight.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a novel bin lifting and weighing assembly.